poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino Tonitini Meets Jem and the Holograms
is the another Weekenders/Hasbro crossover film made by Sonic876 and LegoKyle14. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Teenage songwriter Jerrica Benton and her younger sister Kimber live with their Aunt Bailey and two foster sisters, Aja and Shana. The four girls frequently videotape themselves playing music and wearing colorful 80's outfits just for fun, but Jerrica is too shy to sing on camera. Jerrica learns one day that due to Aunt Bailey's financial problems their house will be auctioned, and vents her emotions by recording a song using Kimber's video camera that she uses to post blogs, but she uses a disguise, calling herself Jem, a nickname given to her by her deceased father. She accidentally forgets to delete the video, and an Internet-obsessed Kimber posts it onto YouTube, garnering millions of views in a single day. Jerrica and her sisters travel to LA because Jerrica earns a record deal with Starlight productions, where they end up meeting producer Erica Raymond and her son Rio. Erica is polite and courteous with the four girls but seems to take a particular interest in Jerrica, who she sees as a potential superstar. The girls settle down in LA and discuss their next move. In the process, they also bring along a small robot called 51N3RG.Y (pronounced synergy) built by the Benton sisters' deceased father, Emmett; the robot turns on suddenly and leads them on ascavenger hunt where each clue represents something Jerrica did or wanted to do with her father. The objective is to find several missing pieces designed to fit into the robot so that it can be fully activated. The first piece is found in the Santa Monica Pier; the second is found in a guitar once owned by Jerrica's father coincidentally in a club where the band plays. On the way, Rio and Jerrica develop feelings, much to Erica's dismay, who signs Rio off to another singer. Aunt Bailey tells Jerrica via FaceTime that their house is going for auction in a few days, and Jerrica asks for an advance. Erica happily obliges, but she says that she wants Jerrica to leave her sisters and start a solo contract, which Jerrica signs thinking that she is doing it for the family. Her sisters soon find out about the contract, denounce her for leaving them out of the deal, and leave. After a dull solo performance, Jerrica becomes depressed over her mistake and goes to visit the house in LA she used to live in with Kimber and her father. Her sisters end up coming back to visit her at the old house and make amends. They also vow to finish the scavenger hunt with her, and Rio comes along as well. Jerrica soon realizes that the last piece is the earrings that her dad told her to wear, but Erica told her to take them off when she first went to Starlight; the earrings are now stored in Erica's office. Rio and the girls break into Starlight headquarters, almost getting caught by Erica, but they succeed. The reward for finishing the hunt is a final hologram message video from Jerrica and Kimber's father. They also find a will from Rio's late father giving him a majority of shares in Starlight, effectively giving him control of the company. At the end of the movie, Rio and Jem kiss, Erica is fired, the house is safe, and everyone is happy. During the final concert, where Jem and her sisters now play together, Rio chats with a woman called Lindsey Pierce (Jem creator Christy Marx in a cameo role), who asks Rio what to call the band and he suggests calling them Jem and the Holograms. Lindsey agrees to this new name. In a mid-credits scene, Erica, now terminated from Starlight, arrives in a seedy junkyard, where she attempts to recruit a group of punkish young women into a band to rival the Holograms. Initially, they decline, as it is revealed that they were signed with Starlight in the past and Erica dropped them, threatening to replace them for another band, possibly Jem & the Holograms. But when the leader, Pizzazz, overhears that Rio is dating Jem, they agree and take Erica inside. The graffiti on the side of their trailer reveals that they're called the Misfits. Trivia * The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Kronk, Zhane, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Serena, Molly Hale, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Lincoln and his sisters, Serena and the Sailor Scouts, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Louis, Bloom, Stella (Winx Club), Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla (Winx Club), D-Team and their Dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen and Ace) Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs (Ursula, Zander, Ed, Dr. Z, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny and Tank), Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Riff, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Chloe Carmichael, Lincoln and his sisters, Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Mizore Shirayuki, Kohta, Yuka, Nyu, Mayu, Nana, Ryder, Chase, Skye, Rumble, Marshall, Zuma, Rocky, Katie, Cali, Alex Porter, Napoleon (W.I.T.C.H.), Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Mr. Huggles, Elyon Brown, Will Vandom, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Annoying Orange, Pear, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Masaki Maruo, Hajime Yagi, Kanaka Nanase, Bathyscaphe, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Bill and Ben, Mike, Rex, Bert, Ryan, Skiff, Trixie, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey and Puss in Boots, Po the Panda and The Furious Five, Charlie Brown, Sally Brown, Lucy Van Pelt, Linus Van Pelt, Peppermint Patty, Maurice, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Pascal, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Jack Skellington, The Ancient Minister, The Bowser Family, The Dazzlings, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Ursula, Morgana, Undertow, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Sailor John, Oogie Boogie, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Penguin, Two-Face, Negaduck, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Precival C. McLeach, Darla Dimple, Domino, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), The Rough Gang, Mother Gothel, Broccoli Alien Overlord, The College of Crooks, Megan, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, Spectral Space Pirates, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch, Cassidy, Attila, Hun, Annie and Oakley) guest stars in this film. * The Ancient Minister, The Bowser Family, The Dazzlings, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Ursula, Morgana, Undertow, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Sailor John, Oogie Boogie, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Crime Empire, Precival C. McLeach, Darla Dimple, Domino, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), The Rough Gang, Mother Gothel, Broccoli Alien Overlord, The College of Crooks, Megan, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, Spectral Space Pirates, and Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch, Cassidy, Attila, Hun, Annie and Oakley of Team Rocket will work for Erica Raymond. Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Rock 'n' Roll films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films